<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【知汉】【汉知】蜜汁叉烧 by Mayi_Schilf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326801">【知汉】【汉知】蜜汁叉烧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayi_Schilf/pseuds/Mayi_Schilf'>Mayi_Schilf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Public Scene, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayi_Schilf/pseuds/Mayi_Schilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个，净汉来潮在去练习室的车上让知秀带上跳蛋的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 太年轻的知秀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>必读：<br/>汉上知，知宠汉，我吃无差所以会存在交换的情况。<br/>公共场所，跳蛋play，其他成员在场，轻微佑灰入镜。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在情趣这方面，洪知秀一向是不愿意拒绝尹净汉要求的。只要不是太过分的，他也都接受，也乐得借此哄自己的小男朋友开心。</p><p>就比如这次，净汉说想要他在从宿舍到练习室的路上，带上他新买的跳蛋。</p><p>知秀刚想说今天的练习量还挺大的，净汉一撇嘴，装出来一副委屈巴巴的样子。把食指搭在知秀衬衫领口的扣子上“就一次嘛，试一下嘛，保证不会太过分的。”</p><p>对于净汉的撒娇，知秀实在是没办法，也就半推半就的同意了他的要求。只不过在净汉去取跳蛋的时候，用他听得到的声音开玩笑的说：“明天我就要去论坛匿名更新，我家攻是一只撒娇的小兔子。”</p><p>当然啦，记仇的净肯定是会报复的，至于这种报复，在几十分钟后的车上，知秀就体会到了。</p><p>一直到坐到车上，知秀都以为只是普通的放在里面就可以了，但是当上车的时候发现净汉故意要坐的离自己非常近，他就意识到了事情的严重性。</p><p>本来大家都是按照上车的顺序随意坐的，只留出最前面的位置给容易晕车的人。临上车的时候净汉突然一拍脑袋说哎呀忘了，转身回去拿东西，全圆佑就跟在知秀身后上了车，坐在知秀旁边了。</p><p>所以当两分钟后净汉要求和圆换位置的时候，圆其实是懵的。早晨没醒过来的状态让他多嘴问了一句，“哥你不是一般都在后面躺着吗？”不出意外的得到了尹净汉的嫌弃表情一枚。文俊辉翻了个白眼，从后座伸出手来拽他，小声说：“你说啥呢，人家想坐一起说两句话怎么了。”说罢就把圆拉到后面了。</p><p>洪知秀内心暗自道不好，这人怕是又有什么新花招，想拉住小圆时为时已晚，只能眼睁睁看着净汉坐到自己身边，带着温柔得能把人融化的笑意说“早晨起的比大家都早，现在再睡一会儿吧。”</p><p>说实话，昨晚熬到三点多，今天六点半又被净汉叫起来，知秀也是的确累了，纵使他有一千个不放心也抵挡不住睡意，靠在净汉肩膀上渐渐闭上了双眼。</p><p>但是其实知秀短时间内还是根本睡不着的。身体里那个用来哄净汉开心的小东西虽然没有动静，却在每一次刹车、转弯和颠簸的过程中刷着存在感。</p><p>早晨净汉把它塞进去的时候，两个人差点擦枪走火，只是听到了文俊辉起来的声音遂作罢，两个人都有些不尽兴。此刻知秀感觉自己如果再不睡着的话，可能有一些其他的感觉就要渐渐地涌上来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 蜜汁叉烧（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>必读：<br/>汉上知，知宠汉，我吃无差所以会存在交换的情况。<br/>公共场所，跳蛋play，其他成员在场，轻微佑灰入镜。<br/>18禁，欢迎互动，感谢配合。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在知秀终于习惯一些，快要陷入睡眠的时候，突然身体里的那颗小球开始不受控制的轻轻跳动起来。知秀猛的坐直了身子，瞪大双眼望向身边的净汉，却看到恶作剧的始作俑者靠在窗户上闭着眼睛，如果不是这些年的了解让他看出来净汉微微弯起的眼睛，他真的要相信这人已经睡着了。</p><p>事实上净汉也的确没睡着，趁着转弯的过程中偷偷打开了遥控器，闭着眼睛感受到身边的人身体一颤，就听到了旁边人夹在着一些喘息的、咬牙切齿的声音“尹…净…汉。”这下净汉彻底绷不住笑意，却还是努力演出一副关切的样子，睁开眼睛看向对方，“哦莫，joshuji，你怎么出汗了，是身体不舒服吗？”</p><p>洪知秀心想，我怎么了难道你还不清楚吗。刚想调整呼吸张口让他停下，一个刹车，两人身体不由自主的前倾，净汉第一反应就是用手垫住知秀的头防止他撞到前面，但是温馨的表面下，跳蛋精准的卡在了知秀最敏感的地方。</p><p>哪怕gentleman能憋出来一万句脏话，这下也彻底说不出来话了，靠在尹净汉的胳膊上，绷紧了身体轻轻颤抖。他不知道现在开到哪里了，如果前面再有一个颠簸，恐怕自己就要脱口而出呻吟了。</p><p>从尹净汉的视角看，洪知秀的反应比想象中还要剧烈一些，很快他就想到可能是刚刚的颠簸让跳蛋移到了更加不可描述的地方。此刻的知秀靠在自己胳膊上，双臂交叉，手紧紧的攥着裤子，连关节都有些用力过度的发白。</p><p>净汉看到这样的知秀，也感觉有一股暖流冲向自己腿中间。他恨不得现在就抱住知秀，含住他被牙齿咬的失去血色的下唇，用自己的舌头撬开他的牙齿，听着他无法抑制的喘息与细碎的呻吟，然后打开他的双腿把自己的欲望埋进去。</p><p>“下次不能这样玩了，宝贝”，净汉眨眨眼睛，把知秀带进自己怀里，凑到他耳边用轻不可闻的声音说，“我现在也很难受，我恨不得现在就当着全车人的面上了你。”</p><p>说罢净汉又把遥控调高了一档。若说之前，洪知秀良好的自制力让他堪堪不呻吟出声，心上人在自己耳边的这句话就是最强劲的春药。这个人怎么可以这样，世人只看到他最无辜纯良的天使面容，只有自己无数次感受他小恶魔一般的新花招。</p><p>耳边的暖意迅速顺着身体流向下面，加上突然跳动的更加猛烈的跳蛋，知秀感觉自己渐渐失去理智，一声带着轻喘的呻吟就这样从他刚松开的嘴角流出来。</p><p>这一下知秀惊出了一身冷汗，勉强扯一丝理智环顾是否有人发现，而这种像是偷情的感觉却又更加刺激。下体涨得生疼，让他很想伸手去摸一摸，却又怕自己的欲望更不受控制。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>更完了！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 俊太难了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>知秀就这样在欲海浮浮沉沉，眼看即将到他更不能控制的临界点时，那个埋在自己身体深处，折磨自己又带给自己欢愉的小物件静止了。知秀感觉自己由四肢而起蔓延着空虚，睁开迷蒙的双眼抬头望向这一切的万恶之源，带着几分难耐的拽了拽他的衣角。</p><p>净汉感觉自己的下身快要爆炸了，此时的知秀耳朵通红，一双本来潋滟无比的桃花眼此刻泫然欲泣，像是一汪清泉，随时都要滴出水来。</p><p>净汉深呼吸平复了一下自己的悸动，伸出另一只手来将知秀抱紧，“让我猜猜你怎么了呀~”，他低头蹭了蹭知秀的头发，昨晚刚刚洗过的头发上带着自己熟悉的洗发水清新的香气，压低了声音道：“joshuji如果说『哥哥，我想要』的话，我就满足你哟。”</p><p>说完净汉有些期待地观察知秀的反应，想过这个人也许会涨红了脸，也可能就干脆一言不发难挨到练习室，可唯独没有想到，他的知秀无奈的抿嘴一笑，调整了一下坐姿，在他怀里小声的说了一句：“果然还是好坏。”</p><p>净汉这下觉得如果再不结束的话，就真的没办法控制自己兽性大发了。他紧紧地抱住知秀，将遥控开到最大。知秀只觉得一瞬间大脑一片空白，全身只剩下那一个点还残存着感觉，眼尾渗出点点泪液，拼命咬紧牙关，还是有一些急促地呼气声，夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，敲打在净汉的耳旁。</p><p>终于净汉感觉到，怀中人身体猛的一颤，他安慰的拍了拍知秀，将遥控跳蛋关掉。等待知秀渐渐喘匀了气，在他的耳边轻啄了几下，“睡一会儿吧，等到了练习室帮你取出来。”</p><p>纵使小知秀还倔强地站立着，知秀本人也是的确累了，不一会儿靠在净汉的肩膀上睡着了。净汉望着窗外的风景，想要按下自己的性欲，耳旁却又仿佛总能听到知秀那隐忍的呻吟声。</p><p>在净汉心里已经把知秀又吃干抹净了一遍之后，终于到了练习室楼前。车刚一停稳知秀就醒了，尴尬之余正在思考如何不被弟弟们发现的下车，就见文俊辉拉着全圆佑的胳膊大声地说了一句“我们俩有事先走了！”就匆匆地下了车。</p><p>知秀听到全圆佑在问今天怎么这么着急去练习室，又听到文俊辉长叹了一口气，极力吐槽的声音断断续续地传进他耳朵：“我今天早晨路过净汉的房间时候啊…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结撒花！<br/>我有一个欧洲paro关于心理扭曲下的爱情的脑洞，可能会断断续续地挖坑。<br/>感谢看到这里，期待你的互动！</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不定期更新，欢迎互动。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>